This application is submitted in response to NCUBIP PAR-01-102, "Development of Novel Imaging Technologies for In-Vivo Imaging". A overall goal of this project is to facilitate routine head/neck imaging at 3T, which at present is limited to head MRI. In Phase I, novel RF coil prototypes capable of high-resolution head/neck imaging in a clinical 3T setting will be developed. These prototypes will then be tested with phantoms and volunteers prior to clinical use. Phase II will involve extending the proven Phase I prototypes to include phased array designs and developing new RF coil arrays for high-resolution imaging of the head/neck tumors at 3T. This research is intended to facilitate detection of early changes preceeding the development of a disease, large cancer screening applications, for diagnosis, staging and monitoring the effects of therapy and for the use of image guided interventional procedures in patients with head/neck cancers. This we believe will be a substantial benefit to mankind.